En la Boca del Tiburón
by Selena Farabari
Summary: "Estás indefensa ante él ahora. Has dejado al descubierto tus sentimientos y expuesto tu cuerpo; ahora nada le impedirá devorarte, con el filo de su mirada y su avasallante personalidad" RIN x READER LEMON


**"En la Boca del Tiburón"**

* * *

Caminas por el pasillo con ritmo constante y muy apresurada, estirando tus piernas a su límite para avanzar lo más posible, agradeciendo a la bendita alfombra, tu aliada, que oculta tus pasos de los oídos de los demás, mientras te escabulles entre las habitaciones de Samezuka. Tu paso veloz le da poco tiempo a tus ojos para mirar las puertas a tus costados.

Musitas las primeras sílabas de cada apellido que lees, conteniendo un poco el aire debido a que estás agitada, pero no disminuyes el ritmo; estás llena de una determinación que es poco frecuente en tu vida. Y sabes, aunque queriendo restarle importancia, que tu corazón palpita con rudeza en tu pecho no solo debido al cansancio, sino a la adrenalina que recorre tus venas. Es resultado de tu atrevimiento, tu osadía que te indica que ya no volverás hacia atrás, y menos ahora que has encontrado la habitación. Te detienes en seco y de forma abrupta frente a la puerta, inhalando el oxígeno que te falta y con una mano en el pecho para tratar de controlar tu palpitar; eres cautelosa por lo que miras a los costados, dos segundos antes de poner tu mano en el picaporte y empujarlo mientras ruegas que la puerta no esté cerrada con llave. Lo haces lentamente y pierdes un poco la esperanza. Solo por un segundo piensas en retractarte y te autoconvences de tu loca idea y las consecuencias que podría traer. Pero una vez más la tentación te vence y la puerta se abre.

Allí estás, dentro de la habitación, vacía, a tu disposición; te apresuras a entrar, no quieres que nadie te vea.

Entonces te tranquilizas en aquella soledad, satisfecha de haber cumplido con tu cometido. Observas la habitación con ojos abiertos y embozas una pequeñísima sonrisa ,casi sin percatarte, al mirar los libros apilados tan ordenadamente, la ropa colgada que se asoma por el placard gracias a una puerta entreabierta; curioseas en el escritorio con ternura en tus ojos cuando ves los apuntes.

"Estuvo estudiando matemáticas" Piensas mientras recorres con la vista los ejercicios hechos, los libros de texto abiertos y otras cosas más, casi olvidándote de a qué has venido. Tu sonrisa se borra y entonces metes tu mano en el bolsillo.

Aprietas suavemente un papel entre tus dedos y cierras los ojos; frunces el ceño y te permites tomar una gran bocanada de aire; quieres tranquilizarte. Sabes que una vez que has tomado una decisión, jamás te retractarás...no esta vez. Dejas una carta doblada al medio justo en el libro de matemáticas, en la unión de las páginas. Ves tu carta por unos segundos más antes de voltear, dispuesta a irte. Pero entonces, pasó lo que no te esperabas y solo eres conciente de las probabilidades cuando la puerta se abre y allí aparece Rin.

Claro, no lo habías pensado; que el pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento. Él se queda petrificado la verte, con los ojos bien abiertos y casi en estado de shock. Y si bien es preso de la confusión, ni siquiera se imagina a qué has venido por lo que cierra la puerta más calmado y entona tu nombre. Su voz suena apacible y su ojos están llenos de curiosidad, pero tú estás muy alterada pues tu bloqueo mental te impide pensar en alguna excusa para tu intromisión. Lo único en lo que reflexionas es en si dejar la carta en su lugar o intentar recuperarla con disimulo, pues parece que él no se ha percatado todavía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunta Rin mientras deja caer su mochila del hombro.

Tú te pierdes en sus ojos y formulas una respuesta en tu cabeza, pero no puedes mentir, tus emociones te engañan justo cuando los recuerdos se pasan fugazmente por tu mente y los ojos se te humedecen. Rin nota inmediatamente el cambio en tu semblante.

-¿Estás bien?- Pero como tú solo agachas la cabeza para que no te vea, él se fija en su escritorio y descubre el objeto que retoza sobre su libro de matemáticas. Si bien esperabas que él mismo observara de qué se trataba, solo recibiste otro comentario en su lugar.

-Cuéntame.-

Notaste por el volumen de la voz, que él se te había acercado, lo suficiente para que sintieras su tibia respiración sobre su cabeza gacha. Miras el piso un momento más antes de erguirte y comenzar a hablar.

-Ese día... Ese día me di cuenta que no tenía que molestarte más, que nunca me verías como yo quería. Sabes, me sentí muy tonta al no agradecer que por lo menos me trataras como una amiga, de verdad eres tan talentoso y hay tantas chicas mejores que yo...y a pesar de eso siempre te mantuviste al margen. Nunca quisiste herirme y por eso nunca me apartaste, aunque fui insistente y...empezaste a hartarte de mí. Lo entiendo. Yo solo... quería decirte la verdad, para asegurarme de que supieras cómo me siento, pues, he intentado hasta el cansancio olvidarme de ti pero...yo solo te quiero a ti y solo a ti. A nadie más.-

-[Nombre], hey.- Rin te susurra estirando una mano, pero se abstiene de tocarte. Tú no dejas escapar las lágrimas, quieres ser fuerte; logras tu cometido y la voz regresa a tu garganta.

-Descuida, es solo una tontería. Solo quería dejar mi conciencia tranquila. No necesitas responder a mi carta, si quieres, podemos ser amigos o no vernos nunca más, estoy dispuesta. No quiero molestarte más.- Embozas una sonrisa forzada.

-Gou me llamó esta mañana. Dijo que estabas llorando.-

Tu cuerpo se petrifica.

-¿Eh? No...yo...-

-¿Fue por lo que dije?.-

Entonces recuerdas aquella tarde, cuando encontraste a Hakura y Makoto conversando con Rin. Te habías ocultado detrás de un paredón para que no te vieran, pues querías escuchar lo que hablaban. Tu corazón, finalmente y luego de mucho, se rompió cuando lo oíste decir:

_"Me mira todo el día y no deja de hablarme. ¡Es tan obstinada que me desespera!¡No puedo quitármela de encima!"_

Un fuerte sollozo se te escapa, acompañado de un par de escurridizas lágrimas. Has llegado a un punto en que es fácil hacerte llorar; no te habías tomado el tiempo suficiente para superarlo. Debiste haberlo meditado antes de infiltrarte en Samezuka.

-Lo siento, no pude evit...-

-No estaba hablando de ti.-

-...¿Qué?-

-Hablaba de Gou, de mi hermana. Cuando volteé te habías marchado corriendo, entonces supuse...- Él te mira con ojos tristes, arrepentido, a pesar de haberse justificado.

-Aún así creo que no estoy alejada de la verdad.-

-Tú me gustas.- Agregó inmediatamente, esta vez con voz más severa.

Tu corazón se detiene mientras le miras con ojos abiertos. -Siempre me has atraído, aún más sabiendo que intentabas acercarte a mí.-

-Pero...-

-Un par de veces estuve a punto de responderte pero me quemaba por dentro pensar que te asustaría mi propuesta y que te alejarías de mí.- Acota rascándose la nuca.

-¿Tu propuesta?.- No pareces comprender. Aún intentas caer en la situación y aceptar el cambio repentino en tu palpitar; tu mente está llena de confusión.

-Quiero hacerte el amor. Desde hace mucho. Pero como sé que nunca has estado con otro hombre pensé que te asus...-

-Siempre te he deseado.-Dices con voz quebrada.

-¿Ah sí?- Por fin sonríe, travieso y con sagacidad.

-¡No pensaría en hacerlo con nadie más!.- Levantas la voz involuntariamente, en una descarga de emociones y despojándote de el dolor punzante que te había atormentado durante tanto tiempo. -No soy la niñita enamoradiza que supones que soy. Jamás he querido tanto a alguien como a ti. Has sido mi único capricho desde que me hice amiga de tu hermana. Se me han acercado...pero no me he dejado tocar, porque...-No logras terminar la frase, porque las palabras no logran formularse en tu cabeza y tu lengua no te deja modular o quizás, porque Rin se ha abalanzado sobre ti con su imponente figura y te ha aprisionado entre sus poderosos brazos. Su altura te obliga a reclinarte a un costado, y mientras te hundes entre esos amplios pectorales recibes un beso húmedo y caliente que invade tu boca, que estaba abierta a merced de los labios del nadador. Tu brazo derecho se escabulle para colarse sobre el cuello de Rin y lo tomas, acercándolo a ti como si se fuera a escapar. Habían sido un par de roces de labios mojados justo antes del cruce de lenguas desenfrenado. Sientes una fogosidad dentro de tu cuerpo que temes no poder controlar y la situación parece irse al demonio cuando escuchas su atractiva voz entre gemidos y agitados suspiros, debido a la falta de aire. La presión y la cercanía entre cuerpos los llena de un envolvente calor y una incómoda sensación sobre la piel. Rin juega con tu boca y la llena de su lengua sin piedad pero se detiene al verte arrugar el rostro. Te aleja de él tomándome firmemente del pelo y jalando hacia atrás. Se escuchan los jadeos de ambos y tú, casi protestando, te aferras a la ropa de Rin y tironeas con molestia mientras estiras el cuello de tu propia remera.

-Qu-quítala.- Demandas.

Rin te toma en brazos y te recuesta en la cama con apuro, como si compitiera a contra el reloj para aplacar tu molestia.

Te sientes acogida por el resguardo de la cama de arriba y la cercanía de Rin. Logras ver por el escote sus tonificados pectorales y parte de su abdomen; no puedes pensar en otra cosa sino en tocarlo. El nadador te besa el cuello y pellizca tu piel con sus húmedos labios y en ocasiones te roza con su lengua. El contacto eriza tu piel y te hace soltar suspiros suaves, mientras giras tu cabeza hacia un costado y dejas a Rin devorarte el cuello. Ahora te muerde y desciende a tu clavícula; sientes el fresco del aire en el lugar donde Rin te ha lamido pero más exquisito es sentirlo besarte el pecho, amenazando con hurgar más adentro del escote. Ni siquiera te da tiempo. Ves sus manos en su cintura tomar el borde de tu remera y jalarla hacia arriba con la intención de quitártela. Sientes la brisa de aire en tu piel y el sofocamiento se reduce, por corto lapso, cuando sus manos toman con fuerza tus pechos, sobre el corpiño y haciendo presión masajea tus senos de arriba a abajo casi haciéndote doler.

Él te desnuda el torso con maestra velocidad y sin dudarlo te toma con su boca y empieza a lamer en círculos. Nunca has sentido algo semejante. Tu espalda se arquea sin que puedas controlarlo. Tus manos toman el cabello de Rin y lo revuelven a la altura de la nuca, luego tocas su espalda, y no puedes esperar a que se quite la ropa. Mueres por sentir su piel rozar contra tu abdomen. Tomas algo de valor y sostienes el borde de su remera y tiras hacia arriba; él entiende tu mensaje y levanta los brazos para quitársela, dándote un buen espectáculo con sus abdominales bien marcados y su torso tonificado, la curva de su cintura, y para completar, el rostro de Rin, con su ceño levemente fruncido y el pelo agitándose tras despojarse de la prenda, mientras resopla y te fulmina con sus ojos rojizos.

Se apodera nuevamente de tus labios y tú le rodeas con tus brazos. La mano de Rin se cola por entre tus piernas y roza de una pasada tu intimidad, con dos de sus dedos. La fricción con tu pantalón te obliga a curvar la espalda mientras un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo tras descubrir ese punto tan sensible. Sientes al nadador sonreír contra tus labios y pasar su mano nuevamente, esta vez, jugueteando en pequeños círculos que te vuelven loca; sin querer te cuelgas de su cintura con tus piernas mientras te estimula, disfrutando de tus protestas cada vez que quita los dedos. Rin ataca tus jeans y desprende el botón y la bragueta con impaciencia; luego con ambas manos tira hacia abajo, dejando tus piernas al descubierto. Tu ropa es arrojada a un lado y luego el nadador se posa sobre ti nuevamente, masajeando tus envolventes piernas, tu espalda, tu cintura y todo tu cuerpo mientras te besa. Ahora que careces de pantalones, notas con sobresalto el _estado _de Rin, ya que tu pelvis está pegada a la suya y la carencia de ropa te ha dejado "desprotegida" del él y su creciente lujuria, que no deja de contagiarte.

Él se quita los pantalones, suponiendo que no te atreverías a intentarlo por ti misma. No puedes alejar tus ojos de su entrepierna y su ajustada ropa interior negra, por lo que Rin te sonríe con ternura mientras se sienta y toma una de tus piernas con una mano, mientras que con la otra te despoja, lentamente, de tu última prenda, que ahora temes perder. Lo desconocido te abruma pero aún así estás perdida en sus ojos y en lo atractivo que es, dejándote a merced de él y ahora sin temor a que te mire, sin recelo ni contemplaciones.

Pero no puedes creer lo que ves, porque lo hace muy rápido. Rin se ha desnudado por completo y ahora te has sonrojado mucho, añadiendo que la sonrisa seductora del nadador no ayuda a calmar tus nervios. No entiendes qué está haciendo, solo le ves dirigir sus dedos a tu intimidad sin permitirte detenerlo.

Dos dedos, en tu entrada, que temes que ingresen demasiado rápido, pero él no te da tiempo a pensar. Una puntada fugaz y extraña recorre tu cuerpo desde aquella zona, mientras sientes la humedad allí abajo y la entrada y salida que te duele y enloquece al mismo tiempo. Estás muy tensa y contraída, sosteniendo la muñeca de Rin en un intento por frenar la estimulación. Pero la concentración y seriedad del hombre son inmutables y cedes a él, a pesar de no estar gozando la situación. Pronto tu cuerpo comienza a moverse por sí mismo, cuando algunas pequeñas contracciones chocan en los dedos de Rin y por fin empiezas a sentir placer. Algo de insuficiencia te incita a más pero temes la llegada del momento. Lo escuchas murmurar:

-Ya estás lista.- Mientras te toma de los tobillos y los levanta con suavidad, sin apartar sus ojos de ti. Tú no quieres mirar hacia otro lugar.

Ese vacío en tu cuerpo y las molestias se desvanecen cuando Rin entra en ti, de una sola vez, provocándote un dolor fuerte y constante pero que alivia parte de tu malestar; aprietas los dientes y cierras los ojos. Luego de esperar un rato, tienes la intención de hablar a tu compañero y expresarle que parte del dolor se ha ido, pero no logras articular palabra, porque él ha comenzado a moverse, lentamente y con sus ojos clavados en ti. Todo lo que puedes hacer es levantar tu mentón y sostenerte de las manos que se aferran a tus caderas. Nunca pierdes contacto con su cuerpo, sino hasta que acelera el ritmo...y la fuerza. Hay un mar de sensaciones recorriendo tu organismo e hirviéndote la sangre; el placer va en aumento y suplicas porque no se detenga. Experimentas, con el sonido de su respiración, el choque de tu pelvis contra sus caderas, mientras te mueves un poco y le acompañas; es un sabor exquisito.

Han pasado algunos minutos y Rin se ha tomado varias pausas contigo, pues tu cuerpo aún se está adaptando a estas nuevas sensaciones. Luego de besarlo con dulzura, entre abrazos le indicas que quieres hacerlo nuevamente. Ahora lo tienes a tu espalda, mientras te recuestas sobre uno de tus costados y dejas que él te tome nuevamente. A medida que avanza el movimiento, el placer acelera tu corazón y sacude tu cuerpo de forma explosiva y sientes que algo viene; algo muy fuerte y que desconoces, pero al que no puedes dejar de acercarte y perdiendo el control total de tu propio cuerpo experimentas la absoluta exquisitez con todos tus sentidos, la tensión de todos tus músculos y en lo único en lo que piensas es en Rin y la locura con que lo amas.

* * *

**WOW, ¡esto estuvo intenso, eh! Que tal, mis pequeñas pervertidas. Aquí les dejo mi primer lemon de Rin x Reader. ¿Qué les pareció? :3 Rin es mi personaje favorito de Free! y simplemente no pude evitar escribir de él así que aquí está. Tengo planes de escribir otro lemon con Sousuke. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**S.F**


End file.
